The Lord of the Games
by FinnicktheNarwhal
Summary: Saruman has finally gained control of the ring and captured the Fellowship and a few others. But what will he do with them? He wants them to suffer. Suffer more than just losing their lives. His result will change their lives forever.
1. The Choices of Saruman

**Hey! This is my first story, so don't judge to harshly. Constructive criticism is good, but no negative trash, kay? **

****Saruman had won. His troops had beaten the Fellowship at Helm's Deep, and two Minas Trith guards betrayed their land and reported Frodo and Sam. He had the ring now. He had all the power! He could kill them all... including Gandalf. That brought a smile to his face. Yet, he didn't want to kill them. He wanted one to suffer for their crimes in a terrible way worse than dying. He soon thought of his plan.

Saruman stepped out of his throne room. While he was deciding what to do, he had his Uruk-Hai bind the hands of all he had captured.

"Hello all of you! You made quite an effort defending the ring. I'm afraid it failed" Saruman had to decided to speak to them like a friend before delivering the crushing blow. "I'm sure your wondering what your fate will be. It is not a good one." He paused. 'My army will build an arena of some sort. Then, the ones I pick of this list, will fight to the death until one remains. Would you like to hear who will fight?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Representing the hobbits will be Meriadoc, Pippin, Samwise, and Frodo." No reply. "For the dwarfs will be... Wait. I count only one of you. Sorry Gimli. You will have no partners." Gimli seemed close to tears. Saruman didn't mind. "For the elves will be Legolas and Arwen." Aragorn perked up.

"Arwen is not here, you vile man!" Aragorn almost spat on Saruman.

"Bring her in," Saruman replied.

Two orcs brought Arwen in. Her hands were bound and she was gagged.

"ARWEN!" Aragorn jumped to his feet, but an Uruk-Hai quickly knocked him down.

"Arwen, I'm sure one of your comrades will bring up to speed on what's happening. As I was saying, Legolas and Arwen will represent the elves. Now for the humans. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Boromir will be our representatives.

Pippin spoke up. "Boromir isn't here. Your Uruk-Hai killed him. Surely you knew that."

"I, his brother Faramir, volunteer to take his place." As well as capturing Sam and Frodo, his orcs had captured Faramir.

"So it is decided. This... pageant will take place in 7 days time. In the mean time, you are allowed to train and sharpen your skills. Until next time." With those words, Saruman left leaving all of the contestants in fear for their lives.


	2. The Fears of Pippin

**Oh no! Isn't Saruman evil? Poor Aragorn and Arwen. I do ship them, but this adds excitement to the story! **

Legolas was tired of orcs. He had killed who knows how many at the Mines of Moria and forty seven (beating Gimili by three) at Helm's Deep before they lost. Now, they were everywhere.

He would go to sharpen his archery only to find at least 50 Uruk-Hai in the room where they trained. It was almost hurtful. It was if Saruman had put them there to say, "Look how many dead elves there are! Your people obviously can't fight."

But with the games being tomorrow, he needed to practice. He was sure he wouldn't kill his friends, but Faramir seemed really good. And probably wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Plus, Legolas was sure that there would be more than just them in the arena. Monsters, orcs, deadly plants. Anything and everything Saruman had, he would put them against it.

Pippin was restless that night. He had grown close to the Fellowship these last few days, but if it meant saving themselves, would they kill him? Probably. Pippin was just a hobbit. His death made difference to anyone's life but his kinfolk.

There was also Saruman. Pippin did not think it was in his nature to spare one like he's doing. They could go in there and he could kill them all. But what if Saruman was not lying and the final two were he and Merry? Would Merry kill him? Would he kill Merry? The future was a scary thing. And in Pippin case, a deadly thing.

**Short chapter! Yeah. I couldn't think of anything epic to happen for before the games. Sue me. **


	3. The Trust of Frodo

**Whew! It's been awhile... Well I guess I should get this thing going. I'll try to update it as soon as possible.**

* * *

In the morning, Frodo was awoken. He was given a certain attire (a white, buttoned shirt, black trousers that came to his knee, a blue cloak, and brown running boots) with a bag. He was then taken outside by some servants. Frodo was then blindfolded. He heard sounds of horses, and felt someone lift him and put him on there. After an hour or so, his blindfold was taken off. He was in a small grove. He looked in the bag. All that was in there was a dagger and a ration of bread and water. Sting had been taken from him. He was told to wait here until he heard fireworks. Then, the servants left. He hoped the fireworks wouldn't signify certain death.

While he waited, he mind wondered to different things. Would he kill one of his friends? Would his friends kill him? He knew if they refused to fight, the power of Sauron and Saruman would be unleashed upon them. Which meant he was up against skilled fighters of all sorts. And he was a hobbit. He would not make it out of here alive. Then, the fireworks went off.

Frodo charged out of the grove. He knew what he must do in order to survive.

"Sam! Samwise, where are you? Oh, Sam." Frodo knew he must find his friend. They couldn't win this alone, but together, they could. He ran for another 15 minutes or so.

"Samwise Gamgee where are you?!" Frodo yelled this as loud as he could.

_ THWACK!_ An arrow had whistled by his ear.

"Getting eager, are we hobbit?" Faramir emerged from behind a tree with a bow and a sheath of arrows. He was wearing the same attire as  
Frodo, but with a red cloak.

"Faramir! You'll help me, won't you? We'll work together, right?" Frodo replied.

"Of course! Now, what did you get in your bag?" He said this greedily, as if he could imagine owning Frodo's bag himself. This made Frodo uneasy.

"A dagger, bread, and water. I see you got a bow. Anything else?"

"No. But, I think the hobbits we're given all the same thing, as I ran into Sam. He had the exact same thing. His cloak was even blue."

"You know where Sam is? We should go get him!"

" Of course, little one. Just follow me."

They walked for a solid half hour to the spot where Faramir had seen him.

"Here he was. We had a conversation similar to ours, but then he ran north. Then, some wolves of Isengard appeared. I ran as fast as I could till I found the a place where I could hide. Then I saw you."

"Well, north it is."

"Frodo, one more thing" Frodo turned to face Faramir.

"You shouldn't trust people so easily."

The last thing Frodo remembered was the arrow sinking into his shoulder.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! P.S. The deaths are going to take awhile. I want this to be long. **


End file.
